Hero's Destiny 5: Demonic Shadows
It's been nearly a month since Hero's Destiny 4, It's time for the Wedding. Part 1: The Wedding Nick was getting ready, Tux and everything. "Lookin Good!" Dillian said helping Nick get ready. "Thanks." Nick said. "Almost Ready?" Dillian asked. "Yep." Nick said. Io was helping Lunari with her dress and her headpiece. "You look nice, Lunari." Io complimented. "Awww, thanks..." Lunari said, a bit embarrased. Once everything was ready, Nick peaked out and saw everyone, Rikai, Dalton, Justin, Mikasa, Matthew, Lisa, Doug, The Magic Spirits, The Lich King and Even Nate and Xirsec, Xirsec was handcuffed and powerless though. Rosa was helping Lexie with her flower girl dress. Rosa smiled. "You look cute." "Thanks!" Lexie answered. "You look beautiful, too." Rosa was wearing a bridesmaid dress. A small friend watched from above, unnoticed. Once everyone else except Nick, Lunari, and the Best Man (I think you know who the best man is) was where they should be, Nick began to walk down the aisle. Everyone turrned to look at Nick. Nick arrived at his place. Then The Best Man, Dillian, walked to his place. Rosa, the only bridesmaid, walked to her spot. And then Io, the maid of honor, walked to her spot. Sarah, the ring bearer, and Lexie, the flower girl, walked together, with Lexie throwing purple flower petals. And, the one everyone was waiting for, Lunari, was next. She walked down the aisle, slowly, wearing a long white dress, which faded to a navy blue at the bottom. "She looks so beautiful..." Nick said. Lunari arrived at her spot, smiling, looking at Nick. "Handsome..." She thought to herself. After everyone did they're things, Nick put the ring on Lunari and Vice Versa and more stuff And then he Kissed the Bride. Everyone (Even Nate and Xirsec) started clapping. The Wedding was over, and everyone left and Xirsec went back to hell and Nick and Lunari left. Lunari smiled at Nick, kissing him again, they went on their honeymoon, traveling like Lunari used to do so long ago. Once they're Honeymoon was over, They came back to the dojo. Part 2: Drifting Spirits "Have Fun?" Dalton asked. "Meh." Nick said. "I guess." Lunari nodded. "It was fun." "Good for you two then." Justin said. "Hey where'd my Room go?" Nick asked. "Since our dojo is getting pretty Big, I merged you and Lunari's Room." Justin said. "I also merged Dillian and Rosa's room, Io and Dalton's Room and Rikai and Mikasa wanted to stay by themselves." Io overheard this. "Wait, what?" "Now where are we going to meditate?" "Home, I suppose." "I said, I merged your room with Dalton's." Justin said. "Our Dojo is too big." Io rolled her eyes and sighed. "Anyway." Nick said. "I'm going to me and Lunari's room. You guys have fun." "Okay..." Io said, through clenched teeth. She started walking to her and Dalton's Room. Meanwhile... "Airion, I thought you were the serious one. Are you going to put up with this?" "Yes, Celeste. It be wise of you to settle down." "Settle down? How am I- I mean, WE ever going to settle down when we can't meditate?" "Don't talk back to me like that." "Oh, and you're so powerful? Let's see about-" As soon as Io step foot into their room, she passed out. Justin came in and sighed, he made Io wake up. "Airion and Celeste." Justin said seriously. "Y-yes?" Io answered, sounding a bit tired. "You two argue too much." Justin told her. "Too make you appreciate each other I am giving you a test." "Please. We do. That was a minor mistake. And a test, you say? How about going on like this for 200 years?" Io said, making her point. "Your taking a test to see how much you need each other." Justin said, he snapped his fingers as Io split into two, with Airion and Celeste separate. "See how long you can last without each other." "Okay. Challenge accepted." Airion said. "Just like old times, huh?" Celeste said. Dalton just came in. "The fuck?" Dalton said. "Separated them." Justin said. "Oh." Dalton said. "Still cute." Celeste giggled a little bit, but Airion looked away, a bit annoyed. "Celeste you seem like being fun." Dalton said. Celeste shrugged, nonchalantly. "A bit, maybe." She joked. "Then go do something fun with me." Dalton said. "Like checkers or games or something." "Okay!" Celeste said, happily following Dalton. Dalton spent a while thinking of something to do. "Help me think." Dalton said. "Thinking, thinking..." Celeste muttered. "Airion's usually the one with good ideas, but not for this kind of stuff..." "Think harder!" Dalton shouted. Celeste came up with nothing. "I got it!" Dalton said, He opened a Symbol and walked through it. Celeste followed. They arrived at a large building with different rooms with large glowing letters above them. "Pick a Game!" Dalton said. "Laser Tag, Magic Checkers, Magic Chess and More!" "Laser tag? Sounds fun." Celeste said. "Well then let's go!" Dalton said, he grabbed Celeste by the arm and took her to the laser tag area. Celeste squirmed out from Dalton's grip (wonder why she doesn't want to be dragged....) , but followed him nonetheless. They arrived at a large Arena with obstacles everywhere, colored like a Laser Tag Arena. Meanwhile, back at the Dojo, Airion was meditating, taking advantage of the fact that Dalton wasn't there. "Hold on." Dalton said, he teleported back to the dojo and ruined Airion's Meditation and teleported back. "Mkay I'm back, Whatchu picking? I'm picking the Laser Assault Rifle, I think you'd like the Laser Sniper rifle, cause you know... You snipe alot." Dalton took his weapon and ran in. Celeste flinched for a second, as if she knew what happened to Airion. Me, sniping? Never." She grabbed a Laser Pistol and ran in. Dalton blasted another team, eliminating them, and ran behind a barrel. Celeste fired a few times, getting a feel for the pistol. Dalton eliminated the last other team. "This team is progressing to the finals against our Champions!" A Voice shouted. "Yay!" Dalton said. Then two figures were beamed in, They were Nick and Lunari! "Nick?" Dalton muttered. "Sup." Nick said. "Challenging our championship, HA!" "BEGIN!" The Voice shouted. Nick shot lasers but they hit the barrel. Lunari gracefully jumped off of a different barrel, and tried shooting at Celeste from above. Celeste fired back, but missed. Nick fired at Dalton but missed, Dalton tried to fire at Nick, but missed. Celeste fired at Nick, Lunari fired at Dalton. Nick dodged and fired at Celeste, Dalton dodged and fired at Lunari. Lunari didn't dodge in time, but Celeste was faster. She moved out of the way pretty quick. "Lunari was eliminated!" The Voice shouted. Nick shot Celeste square in the chest and shot Dalton in the head. "Celeste and Dalton were eliminated!" The Voice shouted. "The Champions are still Our Champions!" "Easy." Nick said. (......................) Celeste shook Nick's hand. "Good game, mate." She said. (?) "GG." Nick said. (What did I say about autohitting?) "You too." She said, bowing slightly. "Don't Bow." Nick said. (It's a game of Laser Tag in a Roleplay, Chill.) Everyone teleported back to the dojo. Celeste went back to her room with Airion, who was still trying to meditate. "Thanks for trying to keep him busy, Celeste. My, this is actually more useful than I thought." She said, somewhat condescendingly. "Anytime, Airion. It was fun." Celeste answered. Dalton took Airion and threw her out the window. "STOP MEDITATING!" Dalton shouted. Airion got up, with a couple cuts from the glass. She walked away. Celeste smacked him across the face and followed her. "Ouch..." Dalton said. "That hurt." "Get over your little Boo-Boo ya fucking baby." Nick said. "Nick, come on now. No need to be mean." Lunari insisted. "Fine." Nick said. "Thank you." Lunari answered. "Oh, That reminds me, Lunari?" Nick said. "Yes?" "Why are you talking in Italics?" Nick asked. "Um, hello..." ''Lunari answered, telepathically. "Anyways, back to the point." Nick said. "I'm thinking of getting a house for us, what do you think?" ''"Great!" Lunari replied. "Bored." Dillian said. Lexie could be heard https://youtu.be/gcozRYY1KoI?t=2m4s playing her clarinet in her room, quite impressively. Justin called everyone. "What's goin' on?" Rosa asked. "Babize is up." Justin said. "Well I need to give that bitch a piece of my mind." Nick said. Airion and Celeste didn't come back, oddly. "Well, where is he?" Lunari asked, curiously. "Are those two meditating?!" Dalton suddenly said, he teleported away. "I'm teleporting you to him." Justin said teleporting them to Babize. Part 3: Babize's Return Lunari focused, looking for Babize with her telepathic abilities. Babize appeared. "Oh look." Babize said. "Idiots." "Oh, and you're so tough! Guess the lack of oxygen in space made ya forget how badly we beat your ass." Rosa snarked. "I don't need oxygen." Babize said. "And you did nothing against me." Rosa mockingly held her hand to her ear. "What's that? Someone doesn't remember their lesson? Well! Time for a little review!" Rosa joked. She turned Techno, rapid-firing cyber-blasts at Babize. Babize held them back and threw them away. "Hmm, Let's see." Babize said. "We have Some Bad Code, A Ghostly Freak and a Dragonic Bitch." "Bad code? Really? I believe you mean 'incomplete.' But I'm still complete enough to send you running away with your tail between your legs." Rosa said, throwing a cyber blade at him. "You say that like you're perfectly normal. I pity you tunnel-minded folk. Anyone different from you is just instantly a mess. Waste of space.It must be so frustrating that you can't see any other way." Lunari said, mocking him slightly. "Time to erase you freaks." Babize said blasting them all into a building. Lunari, after the impact, used her spirit form, joining with Nick. "Ta-ke-ah-d-oh-ma!" Babize shouted, which sent Lunari's Spirit back into her body, then blasted Rosa unconscious and then blasted Lunari followed by blasting Nick. Then a figure walked by and saw the fight. He just watched, curious to see what was happening. Plus he was kinda on break from his 'job'. He summoned a chair and sat down to watch as he checked his non-existent watch and said "Break's up in 15 minutes". Nick got up and punched Babize who dodged and shot a spell at Nick knocking him back a little. Lunari got hit by the blast. It stung a bit, but she got back up, and readied some electricity. Rosa fell, knocked out.